My Childhood Friend
by littleparadox
Summary: Popuri sedang merindukan sahabat masa kecilnya, Arren, yang pindah dari Mineral Town. Hingga akhirnya, Arren kembali ke Mineral Town! / Continued by StrawberryinShadow-SilverFlame.
1. Chapter 1

**My First fic. Hahaha, mungkin masih banyak banget ya cacatnya. Buat para senpai, please review and help me!!**

**RnR please? *puppy face***

**So... enjoy!! XD**

**Author : Natsumi Kohinata**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon © Natsume ( gak tau bener apa nggak )**

**My Childhood Friend © Natsumi Kohinata**

**Pairing : Kai x Popuri x OC x Muffy**

**Warning : STRAIGHT, GaJe, maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**

* * *

**

My Childhood Friend

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Popuri's P.O.V**

**Flashback**

_" Hey. Kok kamu ada disini?"_

_" Eh? Ma...maaf. Aku suka saja duduk-duduk di bukit ini. Maaf, ini tempat spesialmu,ya?"_

_" Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa. Aku senang punya teman."_

_" Kalau gitu, ayo kita duduk sama-sama."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Kesini, deh. Aku mau nunjukin tempat kesukaanku."_

_" Eh? Dimana? Aku ingin lihat, deh."_

_" Disini, aku biasa melihat sunset."_

_" Di puncak Mother's Hill ini?"_

_" Iya, aku biasa kesini tiap sore."_

_" Uwaah, indahnya!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Maaf, tapi... aku harus pindah."_

_" Eh? Pindah? Kemana?"_

_" Aku nggak tahu. Aku sedih sekali..."_

_" Hiks… Arren…"_

_" Popuri, aku janji akan datang lagi untuk mengunjungimu."_

_" Benar, ya!! Arren, kau harus datang lagi, ya!!"_

_" Aku harus pergi... sayonara, Popuri..."_

_" Arren, kau harus datang lagi, ya!!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aku masih ingat cara aku memanggil namanya. Arren. Rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat waktu aku menyebut namanya. Memang, kata orang, kita tak bisa menyebut nama orang yang kita sukai. Aku jadi teringat saat kami pertama kali bertemu...

--

Waktu itu, Arren hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun yang sedang berlibur di Mineral Town. Ia menginap di peternakan milik seorang kakek di pinggiran kota. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bukit favouriteku. Ia tampak sedang menatap langit. Ia berbaring tak bergerak, hingga aku mengiranya sudah mati.

Bukit itu terletak di pinggir kota. Tiap sore aku biasa kesana sebelum aku pergi melihat sunset di Mother's Hill. Well, aku agak kaget. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan bukit itu.

Tapi, sejak saat itu, kami bersahabat. Tiap petang aku selalu mengajaknya pergi ke Mother's Hill untuk melihat sunset bersama-sama sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Lagu yang kami nyanyikan nggak jelas, hanya kami karang-karang sendiri. Tapi, lagu itu menjadi lagu special saat kami melihat sunset. Kadang, saat Arren sedang menyanyikan lagu itu sendirian, aku akan tertidur. Kami menyebut lagu itu Mother's Hill's Lullaby.

Setelah kira-kira seminggu bersamanya, tiba-tiba aku teringat. Arren SEDANG berlibur. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali ke kota tempat tinggalnya. Namun, kegelisahanku lenyap ketika Arren memberitahuku sebuah kabar gembira. Katanya, ia akan tinggal di Mineral Town! Artinya, kita masih dapat bersahabat!

5 tahun sudah kami lalui bersama. Arren adalah sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku. Ia selalu membuatku tertawa ketika aku menangis, turut gembira ketika aku tertawa, menolongku ketika aku terjatuh...

Seakan-akan Arren adalah bagian dari diriku.

Kehadiran Arren membawa warna di kehidupanku.

Hingga pada saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di diriku. Astaga!! Aku menstruasi!!

Ehm. Salah.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa… apakah aku menyukai Arren? Aku selalu memiliki feeling aneh ketika berada didekatnya. Jantungku berdebar lebih keras, mukaku selalu memerah, dan aku selalu merasa malu. Yup, kata orang, itu pertanda kita sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Arren. Saat kami sedang berada di Mother's Hill, aku mengajaknya bicara. Malahan, kami berdua ingin saling berbicara.

Tapi, aku mengisyaratkannya untuk bicara duluan. Dan ternyata, ia bilang ia akan pindah. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak musik untuk kenang-kenangan. Lalu, ia bergegas pulang untuk mengepak barang. Sungguh, dadaku sakit. Aku nggak nyangka dia akan pindah…

Aku berlari pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, aku sibuk menangis di kamar sehingga kotak musik itu kuhiraukan.

Esoknya, ketika aku bangun, aku menyadari ada bekas air mata di sudut mataku. Ternyata aku menangis sampai tidur. Aku teringat kotak musik pemberian Arren dan membukanya.

Ternyata, lagunya adalah Mother's Hill's Lullaby. Aku sangat terkejut. Entah bagaimana caranya membuat kotak musik ini. Saking bahagianya air mataku menetes. Aku menangis hingga aku menyadari ada sebuah kertas yang terselip di kotak musik. Ternyata, disitu tertulis: _Kapalku berangkat jam 8 pagi di dermaga._

Spontan aku melihat jam. Sudah jam 8 kurang 10 menit!! Dengan membawa kotak musik itu, aku berlari keluar, ke dermaga.

Aku mendapati Arren sedang menaikkan barang-barangnya kekapal dan sedang akan menaiki papan penghubung untuk naik ke kapal. Aku menyerukan namanya. Arren menoleh dan berlari balik.

Aku memeluk Arren erat-erat. Aku tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Arren melepas pelukannya, dan berjalan naik ke kapal. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan, dan melambai. Aku hanya bisa melambai lemah padanya.

Kapal mulai berjalan. Aku memeluk kotak musik pemberian Arren erat-erat. Apakah ini takdirku? Bahkan aku tak bisa memberitahu Arren bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaanku padanya…

Mother's Hill's Lullaby mulai mengalun dari kotak musik, seakan-akan ingin menghiburku…

--

**Normal P.O.V**

" Popuri!!" pintu menjeblak terbuka, dibuka oleh Ann. Teriakannya membuyarkan lamunan Popuri. Ia tampak habis berlari. Dadanya naik-turun.

" A... Ada apa, Ann? Bikin kaget saja..." Popuri menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

" Maaf, Popuri. Aku cuma pengen ngasih tahu kamu sesuatu."

" Hah? Apaan?"

" Arren! Arren sudah pulang, lho! Dia kembali ke Mineral Town!"

" Apa?!"

" Iya! Ayo ke dermaga!" Ajak Ann. Kedua sahabat itu pun berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga.

--

Arren tampak sedang menurunkan barang-barangnya ia kemudian menatap langit dengan tatapan rindu.

" Mineral Town," ucapnya lembut, " Sudah lama..."

" Arren!!" suara yang familiar di telinganya membuatnya menoleh. Matanya melebar. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya...

" Popuri! Oof!!" Popuri langsung memeluk Arren. Membuat muka Arren bersemu merah.

" Arren!! Aku kangen banget!! Udah 3 tahun, lho!!" seru Popuri. Arren tertawa kecil.

" Hehehe. Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kau makin tinggi, ya. Rambutmu juga sudah nggak dikuncir dua lagi kayak dulu." Arren menatap rambut Popuri, yang sekarang digerai dan dibando. Popuri hanya menunduk. Mukanya memerah.

" Kau juga makin tinggi Arren. Bukan Arren yang lebih pendek dariku dulu." ujar Popuri sambil memperhatikan penampilan Arren yang sekarang. " Ngg.. Kalung apa itu?" Popuri menunjuk kalung berbentuk bulat yang dikenakan Arren.

" Oh, ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk dan mengangkat kalungnya. " Ini dari Muffy, mantanku."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Gimana menurut kalian?? My first fic!! Jelekkah? GaJekah?? Tuangkan semuanya dalam Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, Natsumi is here. Tapi sayangnya, saya bukan datang untuk melanjutkan chapter kedua fict My Childhood Friend, melainkan untuk meminta maaf.**

**Kenapa meminta maaf?**

**Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, saya akan mengucapkan gomenasai dulu.**

**Gomenasai untuk para senpai, reader, dan reviewer yang turut membantu dengan chapter pertama fict ini. Hanya saja, saya benar-benar sudah stuck dan merasa tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan fict ini. Saya takut saya malah membuat alurnya berantakan dan plotnya makin kacau. **

**Mungkin beberapa akan berpikir, betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya saya sebagai seorang author karena menyerah. Ya, saya mengakui kesalahan saya itu. Saya memang teledor. Maaf sedalam-dalamnya.**

**Saya tidak akan melanjutkan chapter kedua fict ini, tapi nanti chapter keduanya akan ditulis oleh sahabat saya baik di FFn maupun disini, StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame.**

**I hope you enjoy her version :D**

**Once again, gomenasai.**

**Signed,**

**Amakusa Natsumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame: Halo! Perkenalkan, nama saya Holy. Saya akan melanjutkan fict Natsu. Jadi, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya jika chapter ini GaJe, OOC, dll.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume

My Childhood Friend

* * *

**Popuri's POV**

" Oh, ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk dan mengangkat kalungnya. " Ini dari Muffy, mantanku."

Mantannya. Kata itu membuatku terpaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Bahwa Arren yang dulu sangat dekat denganku, dapat jatuh cinta kepada perempuan lain.

Perempuan yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Tentu saja.

Mana mungkin perempuan berambut merah muda yang kekanak-kanakan seperti aku ini dapat bersanding dengannya.

Hatiku terasa pedih mengetahuinya. Rasa cemburu bercampur dengan keingin tahuan mulai melanda diriku. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya kepadanya.

"Mantanmu?" tanyaku, memecah kebisuan di antara kami. Arren mengangguk pelan.

"Dulu, dia adalah kekasihku ketika aku pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sedangkan kalung itu, diberikannya kepadaku saat aku mengakhiri hubungan kami." Dia menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang sangat kusukai itu. Aku menelan ludah, tidak berani bersuara sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba, Arren menarikku ke pelukannya. Rasa kaget menyelimuti diriku. Hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memutuskannya?" Dia mempererat pelukannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai memerah. Aku tidak pernah melihat Arren yang seperti ini.

"Karena aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu. Setiap hari aku merindukanmu, sehingga tidak tahan lagi dan bergegas pulang kemari. Aku takut kau sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain," Arren mengakui perasaannya. Kebahagiaan mulai memenuhi hatiku.

Apakah ini nyata? Ternyata selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terima kasih, Tuhan…

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Arren!"

Setelah cukup lama kami berpelukan, Arren melepaskan pelukannya dariku, mukanya merah padam. Dilepaskannya kalung yang melingkari lehernya itu.

"Setelah aku putus dengan Muffy, dia menitip pesan. Kalau aku harus memberikan kalung itu kepada orang yang paling kucintai." katanya dan menggaruk kulit kepalanya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika gugup. Tangannya memakaikan kalung itu ke leherku. Sesaat aku mengira ia sedang bercanda. Tetapi matanya mencerminkan keseriusan.

"Orang yang kucintai adalah kamu, Popuri, _my childhood friend_."

* * *

**StrawberryInShadow-SilverFlame: Selesai! Tuangkan semua komentar ke dalam review!**


End file.
